A Girl of Royal Blood
by Marik's girl
Summary: When a person dies, they have no memory of who they were when they died. Rukia, a Soul Reaper is sent by the soul society to go to a city called Domino City. She meets Yugi Mutou and a spirit of someone that may be conneted to her lost past.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Yugioh.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
>Yugioh! © Kazuki Takahashi<strong>

**Note:** My first Yugioh/Bleach crossover! I love Rukia, she is my fave character in Bleach (besides Ichigo and Hitsugaya) And I have not seen any bleach/ygo crossovers with Rukia as the main character.

**A Girl of Royal Blood  
><strong>_Written By:_ _Marik's girl_

**Prologue**

Their was once a Pharaoh name Aknamkanon.  
>He was kind and loving,<br>just and right.

His people looked up at him as a God.

But as any man, he fell in love.  
>But not to just any women.<p>

A foreign women of a different land.  
>He knew that it was forbidden for him to<br>even lay in the same bed with a women  
>that was not of his own race.<p>

But he could not help himself, even though he  
>already had a wife as his own.<br>He bed the women and she gave birth to a child.

A girl.

Beautiful ivory skin and dark hair and the  
>most beautiful purple colored eyes.<p>

But she could not be found out,  
>if she was... it would mean her death.<p>

And because of his love for the women  
>and his new born child,<br>he ordered her to leave with the child and flee.

But it wasn't long before she was found out.  
>She was killed, along with her new born child.<p>

The Pharaoh never knew the death of his true love  
>and the death of his only daughter.<p>

And the young prince of Egypt never knew about  
>his half sister. The child that was nameless.<p>

But really, _death is only the beginning!_

_**End Prologue**_

Yes, it is not much of a prologue - but it gives me more to write in the first chapter. I want to pair Rukia up with one of the YGO boys, but I have no clue who... what do you think?


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Yugioh.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
>Yugioh! © Kazuki Takahashi<strong>

**Note: **I am hoping that this is going to turn out alright, I know this chapter his short... but I promise for a longer chapter next time. To be truthful I didn't know how I wanted to start this out, but hopefully it will be a good story! And to let everyone know, yes I do now that Rukia has a sister. But as far as I know, there is not much talk about her in the manga. Besides the fact that she is Byakuya wife that passed away. Anyways enjoy!

**Thanks to: **xdayanarax, Finella, HeartXCrossbones, and Cosmic Shame

**Rukia x Yugi 0**

**Rukia x Yami (Atem) 0**

**Rukia x Marik 0**

**Rukia x Bakura 0**

**Rukia x Ryou 0**

**Rukia x Harem 1**

**Rukia x Seto 1**

**Rukia x Other?**

_**Chapter One**_  
>Rukia Kuchiki<p>

Dark hair blew in the night wind. A young girl that looked like she was only fifteen years old, stood on the top of a high tower. She slowly open her purple colored eyes.

"I can feel strong spiritual power." with that she vanished from sight.

:::::

"Hay Yugi!" The tri-colored haired boy smiled up at he blonde haired boy with brown eyes. "Hi Jonouchi, what's up?" he asked. The boy Jonouchi sat in the chair beside him. "Did you hear? A new student is transferring here today!" Yugi blinked his violet eyes. "Really? Isn't it a bit late for a transfer student?" he asked. "I dunno, but I hope its a girl." Jonouchi said with a grin. "You always hope its a girl!" both boys watched as a girl with short brown hair framing her face and blue eyes walked up to them. "Hi Anzu!" Yugi said with a slight blush. Anzu Mazaki is a childhood friend of Yugi's and his long time crush, she was always their for him when they were kids. But he already knew that she liked someone. A spirit of a 5,000 year old Pharaoh who they named Yami (sometimes Other Yugi) but the spirit knew nothing else about his life as a Pharaoh, he did not even know his true name and Yugi did feel sorry for him.

Anzu smiled at Yugi. "Good morning, Yugi. Jonouchi." She then fully looked at Jonouchi. "You said were having a new student at school day?" she asked. Jonouchi nodded. "Yeah, I think the person is from a place called Karakura town or something like that." he said more to himself, thinking about it. "I heard its a girl!" The three teenagers saw a tall tanned skin boy with short pointy brown hair and brown eyes. "Honda! Where did you find that out!" Jonouchi asked. Honda shrugged his shoulders. "Gossip." was the reply, not that he normally listen to gossip...

"What are you guys talking about?"

A long haired sliver-white haired boy asked. "Just these two talking about a girl." Anzu said as she rolled her eyes. "Their is a new transfer student arriving to, at least that is what I hear."

"Transfer student...?" Yugi and Anzu nodded. "Everyone get to your seats." Just then the teacher came into the class room. Everyone did as they were told and sat in the assigned seats. "Today, we have a new transfer student." the female teacher paused as she looked down at the piece of paper on her desk. The class wonder who this new student could be. "Miss Kuchiki, please come in." The class room door slid open and they watched as a short petite girl walked in. She is wearing what all the school girls wore for their uniforms. A white blouse with a blue bow tie, a long-sleeve pink jacket over top, a short blue ruffled skirt, knee high socks and brown dress shoes. Her dark hair went slightly past her shoulders and a strand of hair went between her pretty purple colored eyes.

"This is Rukia Kuchiki, she has just moved here from Karakura Town." said the teacher; Rukia bowed. "Hello." she said in a sweet voice.

Yugi was awe struck. She is a beautiful girl in her own right, but it was not her beauty that shocked him. He had a very odd feeling when she walked onto the class room. But he wasn't sure what that _feeling_ was. Yugi was brought back to reality when he heard his name being called. "Mr. Mutou, please raise your hand so miss Kuchiki knows where to sit!" Yugi blushed slightly as the class laughed at him not paying attention to the teacher. Rukia walked down to where Yugi was and sat in the seat beside him. She smiled at him. "Hello, I'm Rukia."

"Yugi." was the reply. His blush just did not want to go away! She nodded then looked back at the teacher and listen to her rant on.

:::::

Yugi slumped as he walked down the street of Domino City; he was on his way home and he was glad that school was over, but he made a complete fool of himself in front of his class, the teacher and the new girl. He didn't know why he was acting the way that he did... but their was something about Rukia Kuchiki that bothered him for some reason. And to top it all off? Yami had been quite the whole day. Yugi let out a sigh. Usually Yami said something...

"_**GWAAOON**_"

Yugi straighten his back and his eyes widen. ' What was that sound? ' Yugi shivered. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like the sound of it. / _Yugi, I feel something strong coming this way _/ the Pharaoh said though their mind link. Yugi was taken back a bit at hearing Yami's voice, since he had not heard from him all day. \\ _What do you think-? _\\ Yugi heard the sound again and his eyes widen at what he saw a huge monster, almost as tall as a building. It looked like a cross between a monster and a human; it had a fish like mask on his face and markings on his body. Its arms, hands, legs and feet looked human and in the middle of its chest was hole. ' What is that _**thing?**_ ' thought Yugi, clear fear in his eyes. It howled another inhuman sound and turned its attention to Yugi. "_**I can feel your high spiritual power! You will be quite tasty.**_" It could talk! Yugi backed away slightly; he had to get away from here, away from that thing.

**/ **_Yugi! Let me-? / _before the monster could get close, it was sliced in the middle- killing it. It fell onto the ground and exploded into dust. Yugi and the Pharaoh stared in pure shock, then someone thing shocked them even more. A short petite person in black and white robes that reminded you of someone in a samurai movie stood a few feet from them. Their back to them. Yugi also notice a samurai sword in their hand. The person then looked over their shoulder and he was even more shocked.

It was Rukia Kuchiki.

_**End Chapter One**_


End file.
